1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating a laminated panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for transporting panel substrates with adhesive on both sides such that the panel substrates may be used in the manufacture of multi-layer decorative panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture, desks, partitions, flooring decorative surface and other decorative structures are often constructed from decorative panels. These panels are commonly composed of a central substrate with decorative laminates bonded to opposite sides of a central panel substrate. For example, a wood grain panel is constructed by applying wood grain laminates to opposite sides of a particle board substrate.
When the decorative laminates bonded to the substrate are relatively thick, the manner in which adhesive is applied to the substrate is of little consequence. Specifically, the thickness of the decorative laminates hides any irregularities in the adhesive bonding the substrate and decorative laminate.
However, as the thickness of the decorative laminates decreases it becomes very important to ensure that the adhesive layer contains no undesirable irregularities. Because of the thinness of such decorative laminates, any irregularities may show through or effect the decorative laminate in an undesirable manner. While the term decorative laminates is used above to discuss the prior art, it should be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art that the decorative surfacing layer, for example, the decorative laminate, may take various forms.
The present invention allows for the handling of a substrate which has been treated with adhesive on both sides without disturbing the adhesive coating. In this way, the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of prior art devices employing conveyor rollers or chains that necessarily contact one side of the adhesive coated substrate in order to transport it.